Midnight
by tastewithouttalent
Summary: "'Happy new year.'" A pair of fluffy drabbles for New Year's.
1. Awake

It's past midnight when Justin comes into the bedroom, carefully quiet as he opens the door so as not to wake Giriko. The chainsaw went to bed hours before, after making some fuss about the priest boring him to sleep; it's not an unusual situation, at least, and as long as Justin is quiet Giriko sleeps through his entrance most nights.

He almost makes it. He gets the door open and shut and sheds his clothes in the dark without any sign of movement from the covers currently pulled up over the other weapon. It's when he leans in to climb onto the mattress that Giriko rolls over and speaks.

"Justin."

The priest's not sure that Giriko's totally awake, but an apology is usually the best way to stave off an explosion. "Hi Giriko." He pitches his voice deliberately soft, in case the chainsaw is mumbling in his sleep. "Sorry to have woken you."

"Mm." The sound is absent any emotional overtones, but when Justin pulls the blankets over him Giriko reaches out to grab at his hip. "C'mere." The chainsaw pulls hard and Justin doesn't have a chance to resist, even if he wanted to. He hits up against Giriko's chest and the chainsaw tips his head in to sigh against his hair.

"You're cold." That is faintly judgmental.

The chainsaw _is_ much warmer than Justin is, radiating the heat of sleep into the blankets and Justin's skin alike. "I'm sorry. I'm stealing your warmth."

He moves to pull away but Giriko's hold goes tight and the chainsaw pulls him in closer. "Don't." He takes a deep breath and sighs again, like he's getting comfortable, and angles one leg over Justin's hip. "Can't get warm on your own."

Justin smiles into the darkness where Giriko can't see him. Then he turns sideways to face the other weapon, tucks his head under the chainsaw's chins and presses his mouth into Giriko's chest so the chainsaw can feel the expression even with the lack of light.

Giriko sighs again, relief and sleep audible in the sound, and half-rolls over Justin so the priest is more or less pinned in place. It's inordinately comfortable, particularly with the rapid increase in temperature it comes with. Justin hadn't even realized his fingers were stiff with cold until the heat hit them.

"Happy new year," Giriko mutters against the top of his head.

Justin sighs, and shuts his eyes, and smiles again. "Happy new year."


	2. Celebration

When Stein hears the front door to the lab open, his first thought is that he's lost track of a few hours. It's not an uncommon occurrence, after all. But then he glances at the clock and takes in the time, and then Spirit's voice is echoing through the halls as the weapon calls for him, and confusion takes over.

"Stein!" Spirit is audibly drunk, slurring the meister's name long and sliding on the sibilants, and when Stein comes around the corner and sees him the weapon is flushed and grinning with the relaxed looseness of a few too many glasses of wine.

"Spirit," Stein says as he comes down the hall, though he can't help smiling. "Did you forget what day it is?"

"Nope!" Spirit comes forward; he's not stumbling, but only through a visible effort of will.

"What about the party?"

"It was great." Spirit reaches out to rest one hand against the shirt over Stein's shoulder and his eyes trail the movement of his other as he pulls it over the meister's hair. "And then I came home."

"Spirit." Stein reaches out to take the weapon's elbows in an attempt to steady him. "You left a New Year's party early. You missed the point a bit, didn't you?"

Spirit blinks away from the motion of his hand and refocuses on Stein's eyes with significantly ,more clarity than the meister expected. "No." He shakes his head and his grin fades into a smile that's almost shy. "I want to be with you at midnight. And you're here. So I'm here, too."

He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world, like Stein should have seen it coming. The meister supposes that possibly he should have. But he didn't, and he's not _blushing_ but there's a tingle like electricity burning over all his skin.

"Oh." He pauses, glances down the hallway at the lack of any visible clocks. "It must be nearly time. Do you know _when_ it's going to be midnight, exactly?"

Spirit grins and shakes his head as he leans in. "Not exactly."

"Idiot," Stein says soft against Spirit's mouth. Spirit's lips press against his and his mouth fills with the taste of alcohol and his blood lights up like fireworks, and this time he really does lose track of the minutes.


End file.
